


The Same Things (That We Don't Know)

by ConjurerofWords



Series: AUs of Questionable Necessity [1]
Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band), iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Photographers, And Then Some Regular Folk, Artsy Hipsters, Cross-Posted on AFF, Fashion Designer or Two, Like Filmmakers and Stuff, Lots of Platonic Bonding, Many Crushes, Many Models, Multi, Plus DJ!Jackson, Tags Will Be Added As I Come Up With More Nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjurerofWords/pseuds/ConjurerofWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which various young and fairly young people stumble through life. Featuring artists, grumps, and Skilled People.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That One Face You Made

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? My first story on here makes no actual sense. I was just looking at pictures and this happened what the frick?

If Yoongi could see Dahyun standing at the crosswalk with her camera hanging around her neck, he would scold her about leaving such an expensive piece of equipment exposed.

“Yah, I saved up for months to buy that.”

“What, didn’t Mom teach you to take better care of your things?”

“Dahyunnie, when it gets stolen, don’t call me.”

Dahyun doesn’t pay attention to her brother, because he’s a grump and also nags Jihoon about leaving his guitar lying around when it’s _actually in the case._

At the moment, though, Dahyun doesn’t think about her nagging grump of a brother or Jihoon’s guitar. Now, she’s watching the stranger standing at the other end of the intersection, biting his lip as he looks up into the sky. His hair is a pale shade of pink, contrasting with the dark roots. Dahyun admires the slight curve of his jaw and the focus with which he seems to watch the clouds.

And then, suddenly, people are brushing past her, and she looks over at the sign.

_Dahyun, for a photographer you really don’t seem to notice your surroundings._

Dahyun shakes her head as she crosses the street, trying not to make eye contact with the pink-haired stranger.

* * *

 

At home (it’s not really her home, it’s the apartment Yoongi’s been renting for the last year, but she and Jihoon spend all their time there, anyway) Dahyun thinks about the man she saw on the street.

Yoongi notices her staring at her plate snaps his fingers in front of her place.

“Dahyun, if you don’t eat it, I’m wrapping it up and taking it to Jackson.”

“Hm? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about this guy I saw today...”

Yoongi straightens somewhat.

“...Is he nice?”

Dahyun splutters.

“I don’t mean that I _met_ a guy, Yoongi! God, why do you always assume that?”

“I was just asking! Aish, why are you so defensive...”

Dahyun sighs and pouts for a minute, before telling Yoongi all about the man.

“Wait, pink hair? Like, kind of pastel?”

“Yep.”

“I think I know him.”

And at this, Dahyun nearly spits out her food, because how the _hell_ does _Yoongi_ know him????

“Yah, don’t be so surprised that I have good-looking friends! I met him when I was helping Jackson with his music video.”

Dahyun looks up at Yoongi with wide, hopeful eyes, not even having to say anything.

“Ah, you want to meet him don’t you?”

“Just once, Yoongi, please?”

“You don’t really have to beg, you know. He likes modeling.”

Dahyun launches herself across the table, wrapping her arms round her brother’s neck, with Yoongi shouting and swearing because she’s knocked over her bowl of ramen.

* * *

 

Thursday evening, Yoongi picks Dahyun up from her photography club meeting and says he’s meeting with Jackson and Jaebum at the park.

“Jaebum?”

“Mr. Pink Hair.”

“Oh!”

Dahyun hopes that Yoongi doesn’t notice her squeal.

* * *

 

Jaebum is polite and pleasant, smiling in a brotherly manner whenever his and Dahyun’s eyes meet. Yoongi mentions that the rest of his friends already know that she’s a photographer and don’t mind if she takes pictures of them while they hang out.

Dahyun’s smile widens even more, a feat Yoongi considers near impossible, at the thought of being able to take pictures in such an intimate setting without being questioned.

She starts with Jaebum, of course. Most of the time, he doesn’t pay attention, but occasionally he makes eye contact with the camera, with her, and he smiles in the polite, yet relaxed kind of way that Dahyun thinks only he can. They make for the nice, casual kind of pictures she’s always enjoyed.

Eventually, though, she starts to appreciate the photogenic qualities of the other people in the group, and her photographer spirit truly awakens.

Jackson is a DJ, who likes to wear sweatshirts personalized with his stage name, Jackson Fucking Wang. For someone whose income is derived from mashing up songs and getting people pumped, he always seems to have a very serious look on his face. Dahyun never catches him smiling or joking with anyone. He likes to stand in the corner with his arms crossed, apparently deep in thought. The few pictures that she does take of him where he’s interacting with other people all feature Yoongi. In those ones, Jackson is focused, watching Yoongi with a determined look.

Before they know it, the sky is much darker than before, and Dahyun is politely saying goodbye to Jaebum and Jackson, Yoongi dragging her by the sleeve of her jacket as she tries to take one last shot of the park.

That night, Dahyun stays at Yoongi’s place, and looks through her photos. She frowns, because for all the good pictures she took, the one she _wanted_ to take wasn’t there. The one of Jaebum biting his lip and watching the clouds as he stood at the intersection.

For all the impact it had on her, it was the one shot she didn't take.

She feels guilty. She has so many other good photos.

What does it mean to miss one opportunity?

* * *

 

_Everything._

* * *

 

The next week, Dahyun sees him again, on the same street corner, with that same look on his face.

Today, his hair is pastel blue.

Dahyun isn’t shy this time. She takes the shot before the sign changes, and smiles at him as she passes by.

She’s giddy for the rest of the day and Yoongi doesn’t know why, but he feels it’s a photography thing, so they eat dinner with an aura of joy surrounding the room.

What does it mean to seize one opportunity?

* * *

 

_Everything_

* * *

 

                              

 

 

                                                                                                            fin


	2. (I'm In Love With) That Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun is pretty. Jiwon notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by "Converse High Gives Me All the Feels" and "I Am BTS Trash, Goodnight"  
> For real tho, go listen to Converse High, this chapter takes very loose inspiration from it.  
> (Chapter Title is a Justin Timberlake song, btw)

Jiwon has not an ounce of creativity in him. He’s a tech dude, who can work with anything that’s got a computer and some wires. He’s always found it hard to be particularly imaginative about things, preferring to take them as they are.

Which is what makes life that much harder the day he sees Min Dahyun.

He’s at the train station on Thursday, going to meet Jackson, who needs help with some new recording equipment he just bought, when Dahyun takes a picture of him.

(It’s not actually him she’s taking a picture of, it’s the clock on the wall a ways away from where he’s standing, but she takes the shot from where she is for the added dramatic element of busy but blurry surroundings. Jiwon doesn’t know this, of course, so he thinks it was him.)

He blinks a few times and whips his head around when he hears the click, eyes finally setting on a girl with a camera in her hands.

She looks up from the screen when she notices someone’s eyes on her, and apologizes. Jiwon’s not sure if she said anything else, because now he’s just _looking_ at her, and he kind of thinks she’s cute.

They continue to stare at one another until she realizes that her train has come, and politely says goodbye. Again, Jiwon can’t recall her exact words.

They meet again two weeks later when he’s on his way to help one of Jackson’s friends with a new editing program.

Dahyun doesn’t notice him this time, but they end up boarding the same train, and Jiwon can’t help but notice _her._

Her outfit isn’t necessarily anything special, with a hoodie, jeans, and slightly worn Converse high-tops, but Jiwon thinks he’s seen the highest in high fashion. He feels light, as though he isn’t really here, a coma patient having an out-of-body experience.

But Jiwon is here, and so is this girl, and he hopes to God there’s a reason for that.

Eventually, they reach their stop. She gets up at the same time that he does, and he really, _really_ hopes that he isn’t blushing too hard.

It takes another five minutes for Jiwon to realize that they’re literally walking the same path.

“Um, excuse me?”

Oh, God.

“You wouldn’t happen to be named Jiwon, would you?”

Oh, God, how does she know his name?

“Uh, yes...”

(His voice cracks, but he doesn’t notice, and she pretends that she doesn’t either.

“I think we’re going to the same place, then. You’re meeting someone named Yoongi, right? That’s my brother.”

Jiwon makes a sound that’s somewhere between indicating “I’m politely interested in what you just said and I am curious to learn more about you” and “oh my god oh my god oh my god Yoongi please invite me over again please please PLEASE”

They continue walking in silence, and all Jiwon can do is think about spelling out a declaration of love in 0s and 1s.

So maybe he’s a little imaginative after all.

* * *

 

                                                                                                               fin


	3. Lowkey BFFs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson helps Yoongi. They're kind of friends now.

Yoongi curses the day he decided it would be a good idea to let his siblings invade his apartment whenever they felt like it. He’s only lived there for six months, but he’s already been forced to keep a sleeping bag ready for Dahyun.

(Dahyun likes to lie on the sleeping bag as she looks through her pictures. Why she wouldn’t prefer an actual blanket and pillow, Yoongi will probably never understand, but his sister can be weird like that sometimes.)

And now,  _now_ , he has to move a bed, an actual  _fricking_ bed into his bedroom. Because Jihoon the Precious can't possibly just use a sleeping bag like his weird older sister.

(Yoongi was just fine sleeping on a futon. Who needs a bed  _and_  a couch when you can have both in one, amirite????)

But, Yoongi broke his arm climbing a tree (he was figuring out if there would be a good perch for him to sit and film something from above; there wasn't.), and this means that he has no way of getting that bed anywhere.

At first, he considers calling Mark, but Mark is a doofus who doesn’t know when to stop joking and Yoongi lacks the patience for that today. The only other person he can think of is his neighbor, Jackson. Yoongi doesn’t know Jackson very well, but he knows that he’s a DJ at night and spends most of the day at home.

(The building consensus is that he’s working on new music in the daytime, but once, Yoongi heard some gossipy mailman saying that Jackson’s actually a drug dealer who sets up all of his deals in the morning and carries them out at night. That same mailman also stole the packages of half the building, so nobody really paid attention to him.)

The few times Yoongi and Jackson interacted were when they happened to be in the elevator at the same time. Yoongi made small talk, and Jackson grunted in acknowledgement without replying.

Thinking back on these times, Yoongi realizes that makes him the perfect person to help: quiet, well-muscled, and  _quiet._

(Honestly, Yoongi’s just glad that he doesn’t have to see Mark today.)

Jackson literally lives across the hall, so it doesn’t take long for Yoongi to be standing in front of his door, knuckles softly rapping against the wall.

(He does it against the wall and not the door because his knuckles are still sensitive from the fall.)

He hears something just then, the sound of footsteps and then the door opening, and there’s Jackson standing in front of him. He looks somewhat miffed, phone in his hand.

“What?”

(He says it in a grumpy manner, but Yoongi can be just as grumpy if not grumpier than the man in front of him, so he isn't fazed.)

“Would you mind helping me with something? My younger brother apparently finds it absolutely necessary that he sleep on a  _proper_  bed and...well, I can't do much heavy lifting at the moment."

Jackson stares at him with a blank face. As Yoongi wonders if he'll have to suffer through Mark's dorkiness, Jackson holds the phone back up to his ear.

“Yeah, Jiwon, I’m gonna help my neighbor with something. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

He slides the phone into the pocket of his shorts and opens the door further, stepping into the hallway.

“You don't have to do it, you know. I can find someone else." Yoongi says. 

“Nah, I don’t have anything better to do.” Jackson says, looking significantly less annoyed than a second ago.

“Uh, okay then."

The first thing Jackson does when he enters Yoongi's apartment is remove the door to the bedroom. Yoongi watches as he retrieves a hammer and screwdriver from his own toolkit.

("I used to help my dad around the house when I was younger. Taught me some important stuff, like how to replace the locks and stuff. Comes in handy.”)

Yoongi stands there and feels useless with his arm in a sling, watching as Jackson angles the frame so that it fits, biceps bulging with the effort.

(Yoongi would totally have biceps, but he spends all of his time watching movies and overanalyzing them, so he doesn’t get that much exercise. Cameras are a bit heavy, though, so he’s not a complete softie.)

Yoongi is thankful that he can at least get one hand on the mattress as Jackson pulls it into the room.

He manages to slip out into the hallway after holding the door long enough for Jackson to get one hinge pin in.

He notices that the door to Jackson’s apartment isn’t quite closed all the way. Yoongi decides to do the neighborly thing and close it.

(After he looks around a bit.)

The room is pretty much what he expected; paper plates and cups lay here and there, notebooks full of schedules and contact numbers scattered across the couch. Yoongi sees a photo on the wall opposite him, showing Jackson standing in between a young girl and an older man, with a woman about the man’s age to the girl’s left.

  _Must be his family._

Before he can leave and act like he wasn’t snooping in someone’s place of residence, Jackson taps his shoulder and Yoongi pales.

“Oh, are you done?” Yoongi says, not turning around.

“Yeah. Did you need anything else?” Jackson asks, apparently willing to talk to Yoongi’s back.

“No, that was it.”

They’re silent, and Yoongi tries _really hard_ to make the look of embarrassment no doubt on his face disappear. Then, Jackson steps next to him and points to the girl in the photo.

“That’s my sister, Tzuyu. We don’t live in the same city anymore, so I don’t get to see her as much.”

“Oh.” Yoongi says, thinking Jackson is trying to tell him something.

Yoongi leaves.

(He turns around and almost asks Jackson if he wants to come over later, but then he wonders if being around Dahyun will just make him miss Tzuyu even more. Before he can say anything, though, Jackson says he noticed the camera equipment in Yoongi’s apartment, and that he might have a project he’d need someone like Yoongi to help with, once his arm heals of course. Yoongi’s voice trips over the “yes” that hurls itself out of his throat.)

That night, Jihoon complains as Yoongi ruffles his hair and Dahyun takes a photo of the two, ever-present camera hanging from her neck.

* * *

 

                                                                                                            fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm screwing with their ages a bit, shush.  
> (Excuse the ultra trashy title, I'll go barf now.)


End file.
